The First Proposal
by dumbo-dolly
Summary: What if Elizabeth accepted Darcy's first proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Mr. Bennet passed away before Mr. Darcy's first proposal and the Bennets were suffering from a dire financial crisis? What if they **_**needed **_**Elizabeth to accept Darcy's first proposal. Without her rejection, would Darcy ever need to explain himself? Would she ever love him?**

**Setting: Takes place while Lizzy is visiting charlotte and Mr. Darcy first declares his love for her. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I used a lot of the original text in this first chapter, but subsequent chapters will be all uniquely mine. **

WHEN they were gone, Elizabeth, as if intending to exasperate herself as much as possible against Mr. Darcy, chose for her employment the examination of all the letters which Jane had written to her since her being in Kent. They contained no actual complaint, nor was there any revival of past occurrences, or any communication of present suffering. But in all, and in almost every line of each, there was a want of that cheerfulness which had been used to characterize her style, and which, proceeding from the serenity of a mind at ease with itself, and kindly disposed towards every one, had been scarcely ever clouded. However, as she was perusing these previous letters she noticed upon her desk an unopened letter clearly addressed to her in Jane's elegant handwriting.

_Dearest Lizzy, _

_As we have long suspected, our cousin, Mr. Collins, has seized upon our property and our departed father's income. While he has deigned to permit us continued residence on the property, I am sure that Mother's insubstantial annual income of two hundred pounds will do naught to satisfy even our most basic needs. I write not to worry you, dear sister, but to inform you, though I'm sure you must have caught wind of this news considering your current dwelling arrangements with Mr. and Mrs. Collins. I'm aware that it is a great deal to ask of you, but if you could petition your hosts to be lenient on our poor family…five unwedded daughters and widow. I am sure they will find it within their gracious natures to offer us a reasonable portion of our father's previous income. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your adoring sister,_

_Jane._

OH the misery! Elizabeth could only imagine her fretful mother's current complaints regarding her nerves and the disaster this would heap upon her daughter's chances of an advantageous marriage. While the loss of their dearly loved father had been a loss of the acutest kind, their suffering would not cease with their loss of his company. Now they were destitute, destined to be old maids starving on their meager allowances. Surely Charlotte and Mr. Collins would rectify this situation immediately.

Elizabeth was suddenly roused by the doorbell, and her spirits were a little fluttered by the idea of its being Colonel Fitzwilliam himself, who had once before called late in the evening, and might now come and lift her spirits after this latest revelation. But this idea was soon banished, and her spirits were very differently affected, when, to her utter amazement, she saw Mr. Darcy walk into the room. In a hurried manner he immediately began an enquiry after her health, imputing his visit to a wish of hearing that she were better. She answered him with cold civility. He sat down for a few moments, and then getting up, walked about the room. Elizabeth was surprised, but said not a word. After a silence of several minutes, he came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began,

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Elizabeth was at a loss for words for once in her life. She blushed and stared as he continued, informing her that his attachment was so deep and so strong that he could overlook her inferiority, her family's impropriety, and his sense of obligation, if only she would accept his hand.

Mr. Darcy's speech quickly dashed her original shock, only to replace it with anger. She tried to compose herself so that she would speak with patience and eloquence and retain a sense of propriety that he seemed to think unnecessary when addressing her. His arrogant manner and stance of complete self-assurance however were testing her nerves.

When Darcy finished his proposal and gazed upon her expectantly, she said

"In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed –" she paused, Jane's letter suddenly flashing through her mind.

_Mother's insubstantial annual income of two hundred pounds will do naught to satisfy even our most basic needs._

_Income of ten thousand pounds…_

Mr. Darcy's sharp voice broke through the current foggy state of her mind.

"Are you rejecting me?"

Elizabeth collected herself quickly. She had already subjected her family to hardship by refusing Mr. Collins…she could not allow them to suffer because of her choices any longer.

"You misunderstand me, receiving the compliment of such a man as your self's affection has left me rather at a loss of words." Elizabeth struggled for anything to say, yet Mr. Darcy's countenance had visibly relaxed upon her statement. His self-assurance once again drove her to anger.

"Might I enquire though, with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character?" she snapped before she could think to hold her tongue.

Darcy's astonishment returned once again, "perhaps, my lady, you would not be so angry with me had your pride not been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design. Perhaps I would receive a straightforward answer from you had I with greater policy concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination -- by reason, by reflection, by every thing. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? To congratulate myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?''

Elizabeth felt herself growing angrier by the moment, yet she forced herself to think of her family before speaking next,

"I understand your scruples with our relationship and I appreciate your honesty regarding your concerns. I must admit that I could not ever hope to receive the attentions of a man as great as you. I am not in the habit of giving people what they want, but Mr. Darcy, you are the sort of man that I could not deny giving whatever he deigned to ask for."

All shreds of anger disappeared at once from Darcy's countenance. Elizabeth thought she saw a smile alight his face before he turned serious and began speaking of preparations. Elizabeth attempted to smile through out this ordeal yet she could not bring herself to listen as an overwhelming sense of disappointment tugged at her heart. Papa would be horrified.

Darcy, sensing Elizabeth's lack of focus excused himself, as he was sure she was just as overwhelmed as he.

As soon as she was alone, Elizabeth began a return letter to Jane.

_Dearest Jane, _

_I shall not appeal to the Collins' for this is my mistake and I shall be the one to rectify it. Please let Mama and our sisters know of my current engagement to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. We are saved. _

_Your sister,_

_Elizabeth_

_**A/N: Worth continuing? I promise there will be no more direct text from the novel after this chapter. Let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did**

"My dearest Lizzie, what in heavens could have you so distracted?" Charlotte asked, peering nervously at her fidgety friend.

Elizabeth hesitantly opened her mouth, searching for the right words to inform her dearest friend of the day's most recent developments.

"As you know Charlotte, Mr. Collins is the heir to my father's humble income and estate, and he has already bestowed undue kindness upon my family by allowing us to continue residing at Longbourn whilst you remain at your parsonage here in Hunsford."

"Lizzie –" Charlotte interrupted sadly.

"No no, dear Charlotte, let me finish. Mr. Darcy stopped by today while you and Mr. Collins were out and has asked for my hand." Elizabeth coloured slightly, unsure of what her friend's reaction may be.

Charlotte stared for many moments, her mouth agape.

"OH Lizzie! I knew he liked you!"

It was Elizabeth's turn to adopt an expression of astonishment.

"But Charlotte! How horridly I spoke to you after you confided your engagement with Mr. Collins to me! I do not deserve your teasing exclamations! You should scold me – O the hypocrite I am!"

"Lizzie, I am only glad that you will finally be able to understand my decision. There is nothing to be embarrassed for when you are helping your family! I was a burden on my parents and you are helping your family overcome their grievances. He's a fine man to be sure, you will never be in want of anything." Charlotte spoke easily and excitedly to her closest friend.

"Except love," Elizabeth replied, her lively brown eyes staring fixedly on her hands.

"Trust me Lizzie, as you build a family and run your own household, you will find many things to love." Charlotte assured her, unable to see her friend so disappointed.

"I pray you're correct," Elizabeth answered, regaining the mischievous sparkle in her eyes, "besides, it could be fun tormenting the wretched man for the rest of his days for the pain he's caused dear Wickham and Jane."

"OH Lizzie!" Charlotte smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After a brief discussion with Mr. Darcy as to their subsequent plans and many tearful goodbyes with Mrs. Collins, Elizabeth was on her way to Longbourn to inform her family in person of her choice. Mr. Darcy would inform his aunt as soon as Elizabeth had left.

"Fitzwilliam, whatever could you mean by requesting a private audience with me?" Lady Catherine asked sternly, disliking Darcy's potential secrecy.

"I feel, dear aunt, that I aught to inform you of my current engagement and upcoming marriage. I fear that I must disrespect the wishes of both you and my mother. I cannot marry my cousin Anne." Darcy spoke the words quickly. Not even he dared to test the temper of his formidable aunt.

"Disrespect our wishes?" Lady Catherine rose from her seat, her eyes flashing and her cheeks flushing in anger. "Pray tell, what woman has bewitched you so?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet, aunt."

"Elizabeth Bennet!" she sneered, her distaste evident, "you will have that woman use you for your possessions, your connections, and all your fortune?"

"Of course not, Lady Catherine, she will make a fine wife." Darcy defended, his own temper beginning to rise.

"I have seen no evidence to suggest that she holds you in any particular regard!"

Darcy recognized the importance of dismissing himself from his aunt's company before his anger caused him to irreparably offend her.

"I did not come to discuss Miss Bennet's regard, Lady Catherine, I simply came to inform you of my decision."

Lady Catherine sat herself down once more, "well do not expect your wife to receive _my_ congratulations or to expect herself welcome at Rosings ever again!"

"Good day, aunt."

Darcy turned away from his distasteful aunt and silently prayed her unkindness would not reach Miss Bennet's ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Lizzie!" Jane protested once the two were alone, "you always said you hated him!"

Elizabeth had collapsed in exhaustion into one of the sitting room chairs after the flurry of excitement from her mother and younger sisters. Jane was the only one who seemed disturbed by the recent developments.

"I would no longer go so far as to say I _hate _him," she corrected, "he is, after all, our family's only hope."

Jane fidgeted nervously, her blue eyes clouded in distress, "Oh Lizzie, do not get into a loveless marriage…you will never be happy."

Elizabeth sat up straighter and swept one of her dark brown locks out of her face, "I owe it to our family Jane! We would not be in this situation had I not refused Mr. Collins!"

However, Jane would not relent, her beautiful face twisting in distress, "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Collins would find it within their graciousness to bestow us part of our father's income!"

Lizzie took Jane's hands within her own, "you must understand Jane, I cannot ask a man I refused for his aid! To ask for the benefits of what my marriage to him would have brought, without actually having to marry him. It would be most assuredly a great insult!" She paused for a moment before adding, "besides, whatever they could bestow on us would surely not be enough to support such a large family!"

Jane appeared thoughtful for a moment, "and here you are, always complaining of _Mr. Darcy's_ pride!" Jane, however, could not rejoice in her teasing, her sweet disposition not wanting to allow her sister such a life.

Elizabeth took advantage of her sister's silence, "Jane…I am lucky…perhaps with no fortune to tempt any men I would end up an old maid…surely a loveless marriage is better than no marriage at all!"

Jane's eyes narrowed in disbelief, "Lizzie you cannot deceive me…I know you would live a thousand lifetimes as a lonely spinster than give in to a marriage of convenience!"

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle, "You're right, I cannot deceive you, but dearest Jane, this is for the best. Do not worry…I do not plan to become a sad and lonely wife! I will throw many splendid balls and I will make Darcy pay for all of the grievances he has caused to those I love. Perhaps I can convince him to repair the mistakes he has made!"

Jane smiled, yet her eyes retained their sadness, "Lizzie, I don't think anything could steal your fire."

Elizabeth smirked, "to be sure, I will find great pleasure in tormenting and teasing Mr. Darcy until he locks me away in his dungeons or feeds me to his hounds."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth sat silently in her bridal room, dreading her wedding, which was to take place in a matter of moments. Darcy had insisted upon the wedding occurring as soon as possible, Elizabeth had only insisted that it be a small affair. They had only met a few times briefly before the wedding to discuss the details.

"_Immediately after the wedding, we shall depart to Pemberley," Darcy announced as Mrs. Bennet swooned at the name of her daughter's future estate. _

"_Why do we not just have the wedding at Pemberley? It must be lovely this time of year." Elizabeth suggested, knowing full well how distasteful it would be to Darcy to have her relations in his home. _

"_Oh a wedding at Pemberley! It would be lovely! So many pretty and expensive things…oh what a luxury! I hardly think my nerves could handle such riches!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed clutching her breast in excitement._

_Darcy looked ready to positively sneer, "Perhaps a small ceremony in Lambton would be more appropriate. There are many inns and hotels which would be convenient for the traveling guests."_

_Elizabeth smiled tightly, "we are not even wed and you are already dashing my desires."_

"_Hardly," Darcy rebutted, "Pemberley has long been a quiet estate, I do not think my staff could survive such…excitement," he glanced briefly at Mrs. Bennet._

"_Well I am sure they would appreciate a little excitement after so many years of idleness and tedium!" Elizabeth felt her cheeks flushing in anger as she tried to hold her tongue from spewing forth great insults to her future husband. _

"_and I am sure that YOU alone will be all the excitement they can handle, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy looked ready to end the debate before any further damage was done. _

'_O – what impertinence!' thought Elizabeth, 'he dares to compare me to my silly Mama!'_

"_I'm sure anyone could seem exciting to them if their only frequent guest happens to be you, sir!" Elizabeth quickly stood up, ready to verbally lash Darcy into repentance._

"_Lizzy! Do not be so hotheaded! Must you find EVERY excuse to argue?" Mrs. Bennet screeched in embarrassment, unaware of how much embarrassment she frequently caused her own daughters. _

"_If you will excuse me, Mrs. Bennet, I must finish the wedding preparations," Mr Darcy announced as he stood to leave. He tipped his hat before adding, "Miss Elizabeth."_

_Once he was gone, Mrs. Bennet rounded on her daughter._

"_Lizzy you mustn't be so impertinent! Wives must be docile to the wishes of their husbands! You cannot insult Mr. Darcy…he is paying for everything and does not mind that you have not a penny!"_

_Elizabeth was growing quite tired of her mother, "It was his impertinence that ignited my own…perhaps your advice would benefit him." She turned away and stalked out of the room, ignoring the scandalized expression of her mother._

To Elizabeth he hardly seemed more affectionate than before his proposal. It did not seem as though he held her in any particular regard. However, when she had voiced these thoughts to Jane, her sister would smile and speak dreamily of how his cold exterior seemed to soften when he looked upon Lizzy and how he would sometimes smile, only to quickly hide it when he saw Jane's constant scrutiny. Elizabeth thought this to be wishful and fanciful dreaming on her sister's part.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her mother's hasty entry into the bridal room.

"O – Lambton is such a lovely place for a wedding! I am so very glad Mr. Darcy insisted upon it! Are you ready Lizzy? Your uncle is ready to walk you down the aisle to a future of riches and fashion! Oh I shall go mad with excitement!"

Elizabeth spared on final glance into the mirror upon the small dresser.

"Yes, Mama. I'm ready."

**A/N: You reviewers are so amazing! Any suggestions or criticisms? I'm welcome to anything, my feelings won't be hurt, I swear!! I was thinking about Darcy eventually finding out the reason Elizabeth accepted his proposal… Oh and Elizabeth will not be a humble, adoring little wife…she's got to be lively and argumentative or else she's not Lizzy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still not mine…sigh**

Elizabeth clutched her uncle's arm for support as her eyes remained steadfastly on her feet. To her, the alleged protracted march to the altar appeared to pass all too hurriedly. She sensed her uncle halt and recognized that she had come to the end. She turned and placed the softest kiss upon her uncle's scruffy cheek before accepting Mr. Darcy's arm and walking the few steps up the altar.

Darcy, for one, was unable to eradicate his gaze from the form of his striking bride. Her lips had a natural curvature and plumpness, which made them comparable in allure to a budding rose. Her skin seemed almost porcelain in the dim church light and was graced with the palest flush. At this moment, his favourite pair of eyes remained downturned, their long lashes occasionally fluttering when she blinked.

The ceremony passed in a haze, both of them managing to speak when required yet not truly paying attention to the words. Elizabeth was determined to pretend that she was elsewhere and Darcy could not pay attention to anything but her.

"I hereby proclaim you, man and wife. Sir, you may kiss the bride."

Both were startled out of their reveries and Darcy was finally able to catch a glimpse of Elizabeth's _fine _eyes. He slowly descended, placing a kiss scandalously close to her lips, yet Elizabeth could do naught but stare.

Cheers erupted, mostly from the Bennets and Gardiners, whilst Caroline Bingley struggled to reign in her tears. Darcy laughed gaily, far too unconcerned with appearances at that moment to care. Elizabeth turned to stare at her _husband _in shock! Surely such a lighthearted sound had not come from such a bad-tempered man as Darcy! And in joy for his marriage to _her?_

Elizabeth could not continue her train of thought, however, as she felt a light tugging at her arm, and followed Mr. Darcy on to the street while rice was tossed at them by joyous guests, before they entered their elaborate carriage. Everything seemed to pass by in a hurried frenzy, her memories of just moments before becoming unclear. Elizabeth stared wistfully out the window at the happy wedding guests, ready to go celebrate in one of the small pubs while she was headed to one of the greatest tests of her life.

Marriage to Mr. Darcy.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Darcy!" exclaimed Mrs. Reynolds upon the couple's arrival at Pemberley. She cast a sly glance at Elizabeth, "and this must be Mrs. Darcy, I am overjoyed at the prospect of Pemberley finally having a mistress."

Elizabeth smiled appreciatively at the woman's kindness but felt slightly nauseous at being referred to as _Mrs. Darcy_. She shuddered slightly.

Darcy noticed his bride's slight shiver and wrapped his arm around her, thinking her to be cold. Once again, Elizabeth was astonished at his sudden affection for her. Did he simply believe that it was now his duty to act this way or did he truly fancy himself in love with her?

"It's a pleasure to meet you but I must admit," Elizabeth pronounced slowly as she bit her bottom lip, "it is a strange occurrence to anyone in acquaintance with my family that I be the first to marry. We all thought my eldest sister, superior to us all in grace and beauty, would be the first to enter such an arrangement."

Mrs. Reynolds smiled unaware of Elizabeth's intention to test Mr. Darcy's reaction. However, much to her disappointment, his face betrayed nothing.

Darcy, however, had not heard a word of Elizabeth's comment, instead finding himself enraptured by her bottom lip as her teeth slowly grazed it.

"Well, it would only be proper of me to give our new mistress a tour of the estate, Mr Darcy would you –"

"That will not be necessary Mrs. Reynolds, this is a celebratory day and you are to relax and enjoy yourself. I shall give Mrs. Darcy a tour in your stead," Darcy interrupted, as he smiled indulgently at his kindly housekeeper.

Mrs. Reynold's glowed with affection at her master and his new mistress, "I offer my thanks and another congratulations. I suppose it is well that I already prepared Mrs. Darcy's room and the marital bed, I think I shall retire to the gardens."

Elizabeth blanched as Mrs. Reynolds turned to leave, but was unable to think further on what the woman had said as Darcy lightly tugged her arm to begin the tour.

----------------------------------------------

Elizabeth stared in wonder at the grand halls and beautiful décor of Pemberley. To think! She was mistress of all this splendor! Darcy seemed pleased with her absorption and felt at liberty to pull her closer to his side.

The last stop of Darcy's tour was the gallery with portraits of the many Darcys. She felt her eyes drawn to the portrait of Mr. Darcy's likeness. She could do naught but notice that he was indeed a very handsome man. He was blessed in stature, towering over her small frame, and there was something pleasant about his aristocratic features. She attempted to subtly compare the man next to her to the painting and found that it did indeed do him justice.

Darcy found his wife's attempts at subtlety amusing, yet felt a glimmer of pride at her fascination with his portrait.

"Elizabeth," he began, enjoying that he could refer to her now by just her Christian name, "I have shown you the majority of this estate and perhaps I shall show you the grounds tomorrow. However, the sun appears to be almost completely gone from the sky and I believe that it is time for us to retire."

Elizabeth's face immediately turned scarlet. She was aware of what her marriage entailed yet could not help herself from feeling rather light-headed and clammy. She swallowed deeply as Darcy led her to her room. Her mother had warned her that the wedding night could be painful but it was also absolutely pertinent that she keep her temper in check, for this night would be the night that she would gain control over her husband.

Darcy led Elizabeth to her new chambers, which happened to be more opulent and delicately furnished than she had ever seen a bedchamber be before. She turned to remark on it to Darcy, but found that before she could open her mouth, his lips had descended upon hers. She felt at a loss of what to do, yet felt a keen disappointment that she had been caught so unaware and unprepared for her first kiss – even if it was destined to be with someone as disagreeable as Mr. Darcy. Hesitantly, she began to mimic his actions in the ridiculous hope that her compliance would make him cease. Was not it her constant resistance and recalcitrance that endeared him to her in the first place?

However, Darcy seemed to push more and more once he believed her open to it. Eventually she could not continue this farce due to the awkwardness and discomfort she felt. She stiffened and he pulled away with an understanding look on his face.

"Yes, I shall give you time to freshen up and prepare yourself, it must have been an overwhelming day for you," he ceded before turning to head to his own chamber.

Elizabeth gaped at his retreating form in shock. Surely he did not recognize someone's feelings other than his own! He was not overly affectionate by any means, yet Elizabeth noted the subtle changes in his normally cold behaviour. Why must he confuse her so?! The day had been strange enough without his new manners!

Elizabeth collapsed on her bed pondering how much time she had before he returned. She suspected not long, so she hurriedly changed into the nightgown left by Mrs. Reynolds and gently dabbed at her face with the cloth left in her washbasin. She then took to the task of unpinning her hair to let her long curls down. She had reached the end of this chore when she heard a soft knock on her door before it opened to reveal the man she had sworn to loathe for all eternity.

Her husband.

**A/N: short and uneventful, I know…originally this chapter was going to include the wedding night but I thought I'd get some opinions first.**

**Does anyone want to read any details about the wedding night or should I skip to the next morning? I know what I want (hee hee) but I'm going to let you guys control this one. **

**Also, I know Elizabeth seemed kind of dull in this chapter but I'm attributing that to the fact that it was a long, hard day for her so she's kind of in a daze. It has nothing to do with me being in a lazy and tired daze myself and not wanting to be bothered to come up with fitting witticisms…not at all. Next time I swear she'll be extra witty and fiery…by my standards. BUT considering that I am neither witty nor fiery…don't expect much**

**OO and Darcy kind of seems like cardboard cut-out right now…but the next chapter is going to focus mainly on him…I should give him a little personality considering he is my god. **

**Once again, thanks to all of you awesome reviewers…let me know what you want to see happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**-----------------------**

**Ch. 4**

Darcy stared at Elizabeth, seated upon the large bed in naught but a nightgown, her long hair flowing down her shoulders and her lively eyes widened in shock. He approached her slowly, gauging her reaction as he neared. She seemed frightened, which he could understand, many young ladies were told horror stories of the marital bed. He would have to frequently remind himself to not get lost in his own enjoyment and to focus on making her as comfortable as possible.

He finally reached her side and sat gently down beside her. She tried to scoot away ever so slightly, but Darcy grabbed her hand before she became completely out of reach and brought it softly to his lips.

"My dearest Elizabeth, you have made me the happiest man alive," he whispered, but did not let go of her hand, "let me know what I can do to make you even close to being as content as I am."

Elizabeth held back a few biting retorts, most of which revolved around leaving her alone forever. She couldn't bring herself to spout a falsehood to him either, so she chose to remain silent and simply continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"I can see that you are shocked," Darcy chuckled, "your eyes, while being the loveliest I have ever encountered, also betray your thoughts"

"The loveliest!" cried Elizabeth, woken out of her dazed stupor, "why I thought you considered me not even handsome enough to tempt you!"

Darcy was shocked at her sudden indignant reply and at how she came to hear his previous sentiments. He was embarrassed to say the least.

"I am sorry that you have knowledge of my prior appalling behaviour and utterances, but I have long since considered you to be one of the prettiest women in my acquaintance," Darcy informed her, "surely you must have seen my adoration, I can hardly take my eyes off you."

Elizabeth felt like she was in some horrid dream. Surely he was jesting. He only gazed upon her to look for fault, men like Darcy held no admiration for anyone but themselves. Yet, no matter how much she denied his words, she couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that he was appealing to her vanity. So flattered that she did not recoil as his hand, dusting her skin lightly, traveled from her wrist to her shoulder.

Darcy, emboldened by her lack of protest, moved closer to her and allowed his hands to down from her shoulder to her back, caressing her with the lightest of touches.

His feather light touches were causing strange reactions for Elizabeth. She felt her stomach swoop…not unpleasantly either. She was shocked at her body's betrayal and reluctantly began considering that perhaps this part of the marriage would not be so abhorrent.

Darcy kept moving closer and closer until he was almost flush up against his wife. Elizabeth lazily stared at him and he could feel his heart bursting with joy at the content look on her face. He leaned his face towards hers.

"Lay down, Elizabeth," he whispered huskily as her cheeks grew scarlet and her body, once again, became laced with tension.

_ This will be the night you gain control over your husband._

Elizabeth replayed her mother's words in her mind, over and over, as she obediently lay back on her bed. Darcy immediately swooped over her and immediately resumed his caresses, now over her thinly covered sides and stomach. The pleasant lightheadedness returned and Elizabeth basked in the pleasurable feelings he could invoke in her. Slowly, his lips descended upon her own and she was once again briefly confronted by the awkwardness of the situation before his lips moved down to her jaw and then her neck. Instantly she felt her stomach clench in anticipation and enjoyment, it was much harder to focus when she was not required to participate. She heard a very soft moan and was horrified to realize that it had come from her.

Darcy was beyond elation. He had married the woman of his dreams and she lay beneath him willing and _moaning_ in desire for him! Her brown eyes were closed and her plump lips were slightly opened, the very picture of want. Her cheeks were no longer flushed in embarrassment but pleasure, and Darcy believed that he could not ever witness a more beautiful sight. She was the vision of a virginal goddess in her thin nightgown, revealing hints of her creamy white skin, marked only by the pink blushes of a girl yearning for womanhood.

Darcy continued to gently ravish her skin with soft kisses and touches to distract her as her hastily unbuttoned her nightgown. He was aware that decorum insisted upon their manner of dress during these moments, but he wanted – nay – needed to see his bride in all of her glory. She appeared too lost and unfocused at the moment to notice her progressive state of undress. Once all the buttons to her gown were undone, Darcy slowly opened it to reveal her small but rounded bosom and-

Elizabeth screeched in shock as she felt the cool air invade upon her bare skin. She was horrified, to say the least, at Darcy's apparent deviancy regarding the customs of marital relations. She tried to reach down to cover herself, more embarrassed than she had ever been before, but Darcy caught her hands before she could do anything and held them to the bed beside her face.

"Shhh," he mumbled idly, moving his lips to her neck once more before progressing lower and lower until he reached her breasts and Elizabeth thought it impossible for her cheeks to get any redder.

All sense of propriety immediately flew out of her thoughts after a few moments of his attention; she stopped fighting his hold on her arms and was unable to hide her reactions to his touch. She was sure that he was amused at what he could reduce her to but she could not even feel the familiar surge of anger. She felt like her mind and her body were now two separate entities.

_ You must lay back and think of the glory of England and ignore all discomfort._

Elizabeth thought she could have followed her mother's advice should she have been in any discomfort. Why had she not received advice for pleasure? Was she behaving appropriately? She certainly felt unladylike.

In her stupor, she failed to notice that Darcy had already removed his own attire and began peeling her nightgown off her shoulders. He slowly lifted her and discarded the nightgown on the floor beside the bed.

Once again her mind was brought back into focus but Darcy simply lay above her, his large hands caressing the softness of her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered looking straight into her shocked eyes but did not wait for a reply as he swooped down to capture her lips in a kiss. This kiss, however, was nothing like the gentle ones before. He was devouring her and she could do nothing but clutch his shoulders to save herself from drowning in the intensity.

She instantly realized that the kiss was a distraction as she felt his hand move low. The kiss kept her from squirming out of his reach. Yet, Elizabeth hoped that the kiss also distracted him from her sudden moans as he touched her most intimate place. One movement even caused her to cry out against his lips, the pleasure was almost unbearable.

Just as suddenly he stopped and Elizabeth nearly collapsed. She felt breathless yet the only sounds permeating the room were her gasps for air.

In the following moment she felt something much larger pressing against her. Darcy entered her slowly and Elizabeth slowly shifted, unsure of what would happen next.

"Look at me, Elizabeth," Darcy said, panting himself, "please."

Elizabeth strained to open her eyes and look up at him. She was well aware how her eyes were betraying her but she felt a slight fluttering in the pit of her stomach when she saw Darcy's softened gaze upon her. It was full of admiration and – love.

Apparently he found what he was looking for in her eyes and pressed his lips to hers as he moved in quickly and entirely, his lips muffling her sounds of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a sharp breath as he pulled back out of her, and her body became completely stiff.

"I am so sorry," he barely whispered, "it hurts less if you relax," and he kissed her again as he continued.

Slowly the pain faded to a dull ache and finally just to a mild discomfort mixed with the odd pleasure from before. She heard herself moaning and panting, though, as before, she could do naught to restrain it. She attempted to bite her lip and clutch the sheets and keep her reactions to a minimum.

_ England England England England ENGLAND ENGLAND ENGLAND_

She closed her eyes as a completely unfamiliar sensation burst through her. Her back arched, her mind went blank, and her body throbbed. Darcy seemed to understand her reaction better than she could and he soon seemed to reach such a climax of his own. He stilled entirely above her, seemingly spent. His gasps seemed to match Elizabeth's. Even with her eyes closed, she could sense Darcy continuing to stare at her face for a few long moments after everything was over.

She could not bring herself to open her eyes as the recognizable embarrassment over the situation washed over her body as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on her. Had she truly moaned and panted like a harlot? She was startled out of her unpleasant thoughts by a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, my dearest Elizabeth."

At that, Darcy lifted himself off the bed and presumably returned to his own room. Elizabeth promptly refused to open her eyes until she heard the soft sound of the closing door. At that sound, she shot up, gasping in horror. She immediately felt betrayed by her mother.

_ Wedding nights are unpleasant? Oh, I shall certainly scold her for deceiving me! _

She grasped her discarded off the floor right away and quickly buttoned herself in it once again.

_ Oh how will I face him in the morning? What is the etiquette for morning after behaviour? How can I actively dislike him now without seeming like a trollop?_

Elizabeth slept not a wink that night, deeply dreading the next morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That felt horrible to me, let me know of ways to improve…I hope you guys don't hate me for such a long break between posting!! I had finals and then Christmas and now a new semester…uni is really kicking my ass. But don't worry, I'm once again ambitious about writing.**

**You are all such lovely people! I always love posting a new chapter and hearing all the wonderful and helpful criticisms :)**

**Oh! And the point was raised that I needn't be fiery or witty to write Elizabeth's character because I'm not Elizabeth…I'm sorry I gave off that impression, I only meant that it's hard to come up with things for her to say because I don't possess those personality traits so I figured my attempts would just sound stupid! Haha, but thank-you for being such an encouraging reviewer!**


End file.
